Crimson Fire
by omgimmaperson
Summary: Two weeks. That is how long it will take her to take the planet. She will destroy anyone who gets in her way. Including the Avatar. With ease. Can anyone stop her? M for violence.
1. Chapter 1

_Crimson Fire_

_**The sky was red. A perfect match to the blood stained ground. The worlds strongest benders and warriors were scattered everywhere, disemboweled, beheaded, or dead from the simple shockwave of the first attack.**_

_**Only eight beings. That is how many practically destroyed the world. A mixture of aliens and android like creatures. All of them looked different, but they all partially glowed with power.**_

_**Heading them was one woman. She had long black hair, red brimmed eyes, and almost all of her body was covered in red fur. Her black eyes seemed to spark in the faint light. The strangest thing about her was the tail that swished lazily behind her as she stood suspended in the air, her small army of only the most powerful beings behind her. **_

"_**I **_**told **_**you not to challenge us." The woman said, glaring down at the haggard people on the ground, her arms crossed.**_

_**Even Aang and his friends were unable to defeat her.**_

_**Aang, the only one still conscious, looked up vaguely, his eyes wavering. **_**They were too late… We've failed. **_**Aang thought, before loosing consciousness. **_

_**Chapter 1**_

"Goku!" Chichi yelled from outside the house. The day had been nice, free of any sign of rain up until a few minutes ago. She was attempting to pull all of the clothes off of the line before the rain started, and some assistance would have been nice, but Goku was off in the woods, doing God knows what crazy thing.

Goku sighed as he heard Chichi yelling. He was a mile away, but with his Saiyan hearing, it sounded as if she were right next to him. Goku was attempting to help a dragon get out of a tree, but he was having issues.

"Gohan! Would you _please _help your mother? There's a situation with a dragon!" Goku yelled.

Chichi wouldn't be able to hear this, but Gohan would.

"Well it's nice to see that _someone _came to help… Your father has been off helping animals…" Goku heard, and knew that Gohan had went out to help her.

"C'mon little guy! Just a little bit further and you'll be out of the tree." Goku said, trying to coax the dragon out of the tree with a chunk of fish meat.

The Gang was camping at the Western Air temple. Now that the war was over, they decided it would be interesting to go back and visit there old hide outs and camping places.

"Let's just hope Combustion Man is actually dead. What a surprise _that _would be…" Sokka said, staring up at the sky. It was heavily clouded, not a star nor the moon in sight. It was threatening rain, so everyone had gone to the edge of one of the large rooms, so that they could go in at a moments notice.

Aang sighed.

"What's wrong, Aang? You've been acting strange all night." Katara said.

"I dunno. Something is just… Off." He said, squinting up at the sky.

"Well, it's probably just the feel of this place. Some crazy things happened here." Zuko said.

Aang sighed again, then tried to sound happy, "Your probably right…"

"Hey! What's that?" Suki said, sitting up and looking at the sky. A large blue-ish thing was slowly appearing in the sky. At first, they thought it was the moon, the clouds breaking. Then lightning. But no. It was too large… And it was _moving. _

"It must be another meteor!" Katara said.

And at that, they all hopped onto Appa, and took off in that direction, prepared to put out another fire.

But as they approached it, they realized it wasn't a meteor at all. But something that looked like a pod. A huge pod, with claws gripping at the ground. A huge crater stood under the pod.

"What _is _that?" Mai said as everyone peered into the crater.

"It looks like some kind of a ship." Zuko said.

Just as that was said, a part of the pod opened, falling to the ground and creating a ramp going to the ground.

A large group of beings filed out. They all varied in color, size, and even shape. Aliens.

_The woman sat cross legged in her ship. A projection played on the wall in front of her. On it played the live footage coming from the camera mounted to the front of the ship she'd sent to the far away planet. On it, she saw the back of her low ranking soldiers, and the faces of the ones that she had to destroy. Rather, the faces of the ones who stood in the way of the planet she needed._

_She watched intently as the group of people took down the group of soldiers. She decided that the bald one with the tattoos was the power of the planet. He had headed the attack, and had used some… State, to defeat her men._

"_Set a course for that planet. We need to be there in two days." She said simply. The panel of operators on the ship nodded quickly, and the ship lurched, heading the other way. Towards the planet she needed. Or rather the planet that her master needed. _

"Grraaaaannnnddddppppaaaaa!" Goku heard Pan yelling.

"In the woods, Pan!" He responded, still trying to get the dragon out of the tree.

A few seconds later, she appeared at the base of the tree, and looked up at Goku and the dragon.

"Dragon problems again?" She asked.

"Yeah. He just can't seem to get the idea to stay out of the tree…" Goku said.

Pan jumped up into the tree and took the fish from Goku.

"Here, boy! C'mon, you want the fish?" She said, and slowly, the baby dragon moved forward. He got close enough that Pan could grab onto him. She pulled him out of the tree and landed on the ground.

Goku laughed, "How'd you do that? I've been trying to get him out of there for hours."

"Some things just require a woman's touch, Grandpa." Pan said, sticking her nose up.

Goku laughed again, "Seems like it. How about we go get some food? I'm starving!"

Pan sighed, "You are _always _hungry. But I do actually happen to be hungry at the moment." She replied, and at that, they started back to the houses.

_Two Days Later_

Goku was outside the house, lifting a tree up like a weight. Problem was, even a tree caused no problem for him.

But then just as he was lifting it for the nine thousandth time, he heard a strange urgent voice, and he dropped the tree on his face. He pushed it off.

"Goku!" The voice said again.

"King Kai?" Goku said, tilting his head to the side.

"Yes, it's me."

"Ohh, how's it going?" Goku asked.

"That is not a concern right now. Normally, I do not tell you of other worldly affairs. But I'm afraid this one cannot be ignored."

"Oh. That bad, hu?"

"I'm afraid so. The planet is located in a whole different universe, so far away that only Kibito Kai and Old Kai knew about it, but I fear that if this fight goes on, _everything _may be destroyed."

"Everything? How is that even possible? And how did you find out about all of this?"

"I was contacted by a spirit last night. He claimed to be the, as he said, 'Avatar'. Apparently, he is the most powerful being on that planet, and a few days ago, their planet was attacked. He contacted me because he found out that I look after your planet, which he knew somehow had the most powerful beings."

"But… Who attacked them? Surely they can't _be _that powerful." Goku said.

King Kai sighed, "I'm afraid he is. I fear that he may be a Saiyan."

"What? A Saiyan! But, even if he _is _a Saiyan, he isn't at Vegeta and I's level, is he?"

"That's the problem. I think that this person is also a Super Saiyan 4... Possibly 5."

Goku sighed, "I think it's time I round up the others… And we'll need a space ship."

_**Hehe! First chapter! Tell me what you think, and you'll get a cookie!**_

_**~Thanks!~ Hugs!~ Claudia!~**_


	2. Chapter 2

Crimson Fire

Chapter 2

Aang didn't know where he was. The location was rather simple, with brown walls, round tables and a bar with people all around. Obviously, it was a tavern.

Everyone was joking around and laughing, talking about things ranging from things such as stupid jokes, to fights, to planets. Accept for one person. A girl probably 14 or so, sitting at a small table in the corner. She had short cropped black hair, and a serious look on her face. She seemed out of place among the older, more crazy people at the tavern.

The laughter of the tavern was interrupted when someone came crashing into the room. He was bleeding and his clothing and armor were severely damaged.

"Bardock? What happened to you?" Someone asked.

"Frieza! He's going to destroy us!"

Everyone started laughing, "Freiza, destroy us? We work for him! Why would he do that?"

"He thinks we're becoming to big of a threat to him." The guy said.

"Us? A threat to Freiza? Come on, Bardock!"

"Fools!" He said, and ran back out of the room.

Aang glanced around the room at the laughing people. And then, he noticed that the girl was looking at where that man had just been. She looked extremely concerned, as well as tough in some way.

She sat like that for a few more seconds, then got up and ran for the door.

There was a flash of light, and Aang was floating. In front of him was the guy from the tavern. He was yelling at a ship which hovered in a the distance.

"Freiza!" He yelled, and started to create some sort o light in his hand. It grew for a moment, then he launched it at the ship.

Aang now noticed something sitting on the ship. He assumed it was Freiza. And, he noticed something else. He was creating a light too, but as it grew, and the other one raced toward him, it became clear that Frieza's blast would be much more destructive. The red blast swallowed the guys, and it started coughing toward Aang.

Another flash, and he was floating behind the ship, looking at the planet that had been behind him a moment before. It was exploding.

Yet another flash, and Aang was in some sort of a futuristic looking room. Controls and buttons and a couple of chairs were the extent on what was in the metal room. But sitting in one of the chairs by the controls was the girl from the tavern, her face looking stern and terrifying.

Aang changed locations again, but there was no flash. This time, he was standing by Freiza, who was cut in half, yet still alive somehow. He glanced away from him, to someone who looked just like the man who'd tried to warn the people at the tavern. But he had died, and this person had blonde hair. He had to be a relative or something.

"You brought this on yourself, Freiza." He said, staring at the dissembled creature on the ground.

"D- Darn you!" Freiza yelled, coughing.

Aang only noticed that the planet they were on was having serious problems when a tremor shook through the ground. Looking around, he saw that the ground was split open and shifting, lava pouring out at some places.

"Goodbye, Freiza." The guy said, and flew off.

And then, floating in space again, Aang saw another planet explode.

Once again, Aang was in another location. This time, he was seeing a fight. There was some sort of a creature, tall, green, and fort of buglike fighting a kid who looked sort of like the two people he'd seen. They fought with power that Aang knew put the Avatar State to shame. He was amazed by the speed and forcefulness of the hits. Suddenly, the view shot forward to a huge energy blast destroying the green creature, the kid on the other side of it.

Then there was another fight. The one who'd been with Frieza in his last few seconds, and a pink… Thing. Like before, Aang was amazed. Then, it shot forward again, and he once again saw a huge blast, this one destroying the pink thing.

And then there was a slew of images, almost, of fighting things and destroying them, and for once, there was a peaceful image of the people he'd kept seeing. The guy who'd been with Frieza and the kid who'd destroyed the green thing and a bunch of other people. They seemed to be having a pic-nic, laughing about something.

"Well, at least our planet is safe for once! Earth always seems to have something trying to destroy it!" The kid said, laughing.

And then Aang woke up. He glanced around the room he was staying in at the Royal Palace. Automatically, he knew something was wrong. That hadn't just been a dream. It was something to do with being the Avatar. Something weird.

He stood and walked to the nearest bathroom, splashing cool water on his face. That girl's face from the tavern kept flashing in his head. There was something wrong about her. She was bad news, he knew. The others, the guy and the kid, though, he knew were good.

As Aang was walking down the hall back to his room, there was an explosion so loud it shook the ground, and Aang almost fell.

He turned around and started running toward the front room of the palace. He heard doors slamming open behind him, the rest of the gaang coming to join him.

When they reached the doors, they burst outside and saw that the prison was in flames on the front.

"What on earth happened?" Katara yelled, as they sped toward it. No one knew the answer to her question.

Before they could reach it, someone appeared in front of them, seemingly out of thin air.

Aang's breath caught when he saw who it was. She was much older, but he wouldn't forget that look. The same look he'd seen on the girl's face in the tavern.

"Hello, there," She said, a smirk on her face, "I like to get straight to business, so here is the deal. I want your planet. You are to weak to defend it. Find someone who can within two weeks, or you'll all be dead. See you then." And then she vanished.

The gaang stood, unable to react to what had just happened.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

"Who even _was _that?" Sokka said. Moment before, a woman had appeared and said that their planet was going to be destroyed. After standing around for a few moments, the gang went back inside and were now sitting around a table.

"She mut have been some sort of a spirit or something," Aang said, "People can't just appear and dissipear like that."

"We're avoiding the subject," Zuko said, "She said that our _planet _was going to be destroyed. Now I don't know about you guys, but that isn't a threat I take lightly coming from someone who dissipeared into thin air."

"Zuko's right," Suki said, "It's not just something we can ignore."

"Well even if he is, what are we going to do about it?" Katara asked, "I mean, Aang is the most powerful person onthr planet, and she said we're too weak. It's not like we can just fly into space and look for some powerful aliens. This is all we have."

"Guys, I had a dream last night that I just realized may be linked to this." Aang said.

Everyone looked at him, waiting for him to continue.

"That woman... I saw her in my dream. In it, I was in a tavern, and there was some guy telling everyone there that someone names Freiza was going to destory them. No one believed him accept for a girl, probably about 14. She left, in some sort of space ship or something, and then the planet was destroyed, and she was the person who was out there earlier."

Everyone stared at Aang for am inute, unable to respond.

"Well," Sokka finally said, breaking the silence, "I think that making a trip into the spirit world for a bit of magical advice might be a good idea."

**Yes, I know that I haven't updated in two years... Sorry about that. Anyway, I know this chapter is short but I just wanted to write a little something to get this story going again. Hope you liked it. :)**

**~Thanks!~Hugs!~Claudia!~**


End file.
